1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image editing, and more particularly to an image mosaicking method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Several applications, such as underwater sea-floor mapping, microscopy, etc., require the mosaicking of images or tiles acquired by a camera as the camera traverses an unknown trajectory in three dimensional (3D) space.
A homography relates the image coordinates of a point in each tile to those of a reference tile provided the image surface is planar. One exemplary approach in such applications is to first perform pairwise alignment of the tiles that have imaged common features (points) in order to recover a homography relating the tile pair and to then find the global set of homographies relating each individual tile to a reference tile such that the homographies relating all tiles pairs are kept as consistent as possible.
Using these global homographies, one can generate a mosaic of the entire scene.